


Blizzard

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt from kitemasquerade: Sunstreaker/Prowl/Sideswipe - Smut: Stranded in the wilds of Canada and caught in the middle of a snow storm...mechs need to stay warm somehow. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Sunstreaker/Prowl/Sideswipe  
>  **Warnings:** Light dub-con to start.  
>  **Notes:** PnP, PWP, Tropes are fun! \o/ LOL!

Sideswipe chewed on his lip while staring out the entrance to the cavern. “Well. This is a bit cliché.”

“How is being trapped in a cave by a blizzard cliché?” Prowl asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Sunstreaker said, frowning down at the mess of dead leaves, sticks, and… Primus knew what else.

Prowl took him at his word, and sat at the back of the cave. The wind howled by, swirling into the cave in an icy rush that got under his plating. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, tucking his doorwings in as close to his frame as he could. Hopefully the storm wouldn’t last too long. Prowl was not looking forward to hours spent slowly freezing with a couple bored Lamborghinis. Sunstreaker was already pacing back and forth, and Sideswipe was…

Building a snowman.

Prowl sighed, and rested his helm on his knees.

~ | ~

“Prowl! Prowl!”

Prowl grumbled as he was shaken. “What?” he asked, voice staticky from recharge.

“Primus! Prowl, sit up and open your optics!”

“Stop shouting.” Prowl blinked, resetting his optics when everything was received as a smudge of colors and speckled static.

“He’s right,” Sunstreaker said. “You need to get up.”

“Is it time to go?” Prowl stared up at the twins’ faces. What in the-

“You’re freezing,” Sideswipe explained. “Didn’t even think about it until the wind calmed and we couldn’t hear your vents cycling.”

“It’s cold. I don’t need my vents for my internals to remain at a functional temperature.” Prowl struggled to sit up, and frowned when he actually needed the twins’ offered help.

“No. Your systems are trying to go into stasis on you,” Sideswipe said, pulling on Prowl’s arms.

Prowl looked over his shoulder as Sunstreaker cuddled up to his back. “What are you doing?”

“We need to warm you up.”

“Prowl,” Sideswipe said, actually gripping Prowl’s chin and forcing him to look at him. “Listen to me.”

“No. None of your shenanigans. Is the storm over?” Prowl looked out the entrance and all he could see was white and more white. And some faintly blue-tinted white.

“We called for a rescue. They’re on their way, but it’s going to be a while still,” Sideswipe answered. “Hey! Prowl!”

“What?!” Primus! Why were the damn brats being so pushy?

“You aren’t going to like this.”

“He might like it,” Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe snorted. “I meant when he’s coherent.”

“I am coherent.”

“No, you’re not,” the twins said together.

Prowl glowered at Sideswipe since he was easiest to see. “I’m cold. Can we leave yet?”

“We’re going to warm you up.” Sideswipe shifted from his knees to his aft, and scooted closer. He released Prowl’s arms in favor of gripping his legs behind the knees, and pulled him forward.

Prowl leaned back against Sunstreaker, arms folded over golden arms, as Sideswipe arranged them all. Prowl could feel the vibrations of their engines, and relaxed. He was surprisingly comfortable sandwiched this way between the twins, and let his optics drift shut.

“Prowl!”

“I’m not recharging.”

“You haven’t responded for two minutes!” Sideswipe said.

“So I drop into stasis,” Prowl complained. “Ratchet will fix me. Skyfire was on ice for ages. Literally.” He squirmed in their laps, brushing at Sunstreaker’s hands as they rubbed his abdomen.

“Skyfire flash froze, and he’s also a space-rated. You’re slowly shutting down and could end up with ice in your processors, and then you’d be totally fragged.”

“Wow. That little crush you had paid off, huh?”

Sideswipe glared over Prowl’s shoulder at Sunstreaker. “It wasn’t a crush. Skyfire’s cool for a nerdbot.”

“Do not call them ‘nerdbots’,” Prowl admonished, pushing at Sideswipe’s hands now. “Why are you touching me?”

“We have to warm you up,” Sideswipe said.

“The fastest way is interfacing,” Sunstreaker added.

Prowl frowned, tipping his helm to look back at Sunstreaker. “Why would you want to interface with me?”

“I have a wing kink,” Sunstreaker answered deadpan.

“If only it were a joke,” Sideswipe snickered.

“Says the mech with the jetpack.”

“Hey! Jet Judo is an _art_ , bro! I have to practice or I won’t get better.”

“And you conveniently get to grope seeker wings while _practicing_ ,” Sunstreaker shot back.

Sideswipe flashed Prowl a smile, fingertips grazing over his chest plating. “Incentive.”

“They’re not really wings,” was all Prowl could think to say. He sighed. They were so hard to keep up with right now, and he just wanted to recharge a little longer.

Sideswipe’s smile faded, and he looked over Prowl’s shoulder for a silent moment. “Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do,” he said looking Prowl in the optics. “We’re going to hardline with you. If you survive, you can punish us for taking advantage once we’re all safe at home again. Ok?”

“Why are you going to, again?”

Behind him Sunstreaker snorted a light laugh. “Primus, I wonder if he’s this much fun when drunk.”

Sideswipe just stared into Prowl’s optics for a moment. “We have to warm you up. Interfacing is the fastest, most effective way to do that so we need to plug into you so you don’t die.”

Prowl considered for a moment, trying to think. “Interface with you, or possibly die?”

“Gee. Don’t make it sound so sexy,” Sunstreaker grumbled.

Prowl shook his head. “Assuming that really is the best way, and you are genuinely fearful that I am so close to danger, then it is not taking advantage.”

“Well,” Sideswipe began, “We could just interface with each other, with you in the middle. It would still generate heat-“

Prowl stopped him, shaking his head. “That would not be terribly fun for me. I have never been voyeuristic.” He bounced a little as Sunstreaker laughed.

Sideswipe chuckled too. “All right. But if you change your mind or something, just say so. Neither one of us are into the whole not having permission thing.”

“Really?” Prowl shook his head again. “But you always do things without permission.”

“Pranks are different,” Sunstreaker said. “Want us to just heat you up, or _really_ make you enjoy it?”

“Logic dictates I would become warmer the more I enjoy it.” However, just sitting between them made him feel a little less sleepy. It was a little easier to think.

Sunstreaker purred, and Prowl saw as Sideswipe smiled a little. “We’ll still stop if you change your mind, ok?”

Prowl nodded, and relaxed into the smooth touches. They touched him all over, four hands moving in concert. When he closed his optics to better focus, they made him talk so they knew he was still conscious. Prowl decided the easiest thing to do was give a running commentary on what it felt like wherever they touched, and how little or how much he liked it.

It seemed as though in no time at all, two high performance engines were rumbling and putting out a decent amount of heat. Prowl snuggled back against Sunstreaker, humming and arching his chest up into Sideswipe’s hands. “That’s nice. Around the headlights as well. Once aroused, the rims get sensi-oh! Yes, like that.”

“What about these?” Sunstreaker asked, his hands flattening against the front of Prowl’s doorwings and stroking outward.

Prowl shivered, and inhaled a cooling breath of air. “Very sensitive once- Sunny!” he yelped then moaned as the edge of a doorwing was nipped, then sucked on. Sunstreaker’s reply was to purr, the vibrations tingling over Prowl’s sensor panels and making him cry out again.

Prowl was surprised to feel his interface panel retract, and even more surprised when he heard himself beg, “Please!”

“You’re pretty warm now,” Sideswipe said, lips brushing along Prowl’s jaw line. “We could stop now.”

“Stop, and I will have you on monitor duty for a month!”

The twins chuckled, but deft fingers grazed over Prowl’s array and gently pulled his cable out. There were dual clicks, and a thumb rubbed over his port.

“Here’s the fun thing about twins,” Sideswipe purred against Prowl’s lips.

Three plugs were simultaneously pushed into three ports. Sunstreaker’s free hand held Prowl as he arched as energy rushed from him and _into_ him all at once. Sunstreaker growled against his audial. Sideswipe moaned against his neck. Prowl’s shout echoed off the cavern walls. It was a long moment before Prowl could process through the pleasure, but when he could, he gripped Sideswipe’s helm, and kissed him hard.

Energy cycled through his systems, making his spark pulse harder. Prowl was at the twins’ mercy, and much like on the battlefield, they had none now. Hands caressed everywhere. Fingers dipped below plating to tease and tug cables and wires. Sideswipe stole command of their kiss and plundered Prowl’s mouth, laying claim to every surface. Sunstreaker’s lips nibbled along his doorwing, he licked Prowl’s audial, and scraped his teeth over the main energon line, then bit down just hard enough for it to send a thrill of pleasure-fear through Prowl.

Prowl could hardly think well enough to reciprocate, but neither of them seemed to need it. The air was thick with steam from the heat the three of them were generating, and Prowl gasped for cooler air. Tingles of bliss raced over his sensornet, and he writhed between the twins, helm thrown back on Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“Primus!” he whispered, fingers curling into Sideswipe’s shoulders, and back bowing as his spark flashed and overload swelled over him in a wave of bright ecstasy.

~ | ~

“Prowl,” Sideswipe called, a laugh in his voice. “Come on. Wake up, or we’ll have to start all over to make sure you’re warm enough.”

“Maybe he’s playing possum so we will?” Sunstreaker chuckled.

“I am not ‘playing possum’.” Prowl forced his optics to open, and raised an optic ridge at the beaming smile Sideswipe was giving him. “However, I would not be averse to interfacing with the both of you again.” Sideswipe’s optics went wide in surprise, and Prowl felt how Sunstreaker stiffened against him. “ _Provided_ you do not try to parlay our physical relationship into leniency for your misconducts.”

“Aw,” Sideswipe smiled. “He’s not even going to try to change us!” He leaned in at kissed Prowl’s lips quickly, grinning cheerfully.

“I am rather fond of the two of you as you are.”

“Why?” Sunstreaker asked.

Prowl twisted a little to look back at him, mouth opening to answer, but their comms went off. // _Skyfire here. Anyone read me?_ //

Prowl offered Sunstreaker a little smile, then kissed his cheek. “//Prowl here, Skyfire. We read you. ETA?//”

// _Inbound to your location with Ratchet. ETA is ten minutes. You guys all right?_ //

Prowl gave the twins a wolfish grin of his own. “//Never better. Prowl out.//”


End file.
